Under the Moon
by legitdegrassi
Summary: Clare goes on Vacation and can bring someone...Eli.   Cute little love story that i came up with   leave me love/Reviews if you like :P


"Under the moon"

Clare's POV

Wow my parents actually want to go on Vacation. And they said I can bring someone. My parents blew up. Literally. When I told them who I wanted to bring. ELI. We have been dating for a while now and I trust him not to do anything stupid. The farthest thing we have ever done was make-out. Nothing more. I'm STILL a Saint.

_Flashback~_

"_So, Clare have you decided who you wanted to bring to California?" I now who I want to bring, but I know she wouldn't like me bringing a boy.  
"Yes."_

"_And who is it?" she asked looking at me._

"_Eli."_

"_That Boy. Clare no pick someone else."_

"_No Mom I want Eli to come, you said I can bring anyone and I pick Eli. I promise we will be good." I explained more like pleaded. Eli understood my purity and he still loves me._

"_Clare I don't know. Call and ask him and we will talk about it after."_

"_REALLY umm okay see you later mom." Oh my gosh I thought I would have to put up a fight. And I know Eli will say yes. Well I hope he does. It's romantic, going to the beach with the love of your life.~_

_End of flashback_

So Eli did say yes and after I went talk to my mom. She told me she trust me not to do anything stupid and I told her me and Eli aren't like that and that I trusted him.

Now I'm packing. _Okay so I have three bikini's, underwear, push up bra, summer dresses, shorts, curling iron, make up, and toothbrush._ Yup I have everything.

"Clare are you ready?" my mom called from down stairs.

"Yeah" I quickly texted Eli and told him we were leaving the house and going pick him up.

When I was riding to go pick up Eli, I was thinking I wish my dad could come. Even though my parents divorced. He was working and he gave me and my mom some money to go on vacation.

Eli's POV

When Clare had first asked me to go with her on Vacation. I thought of all the dirty things I could do to her. _Seeing her in a bikini._ That's one of the reasons why I said yes. But my main goal this weekend was to make her come more out of her religious shell. I want to make her beg. *smirk*

Clare just Texted me and told me they were coming and I can't wait to get out of the hell of a house.

"ELI, CLARE'S HERE" my mom yelled. Damn did she have a big mouth.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed down stair, told my mom a quick goodbye and practically ran out the door.

I got in the car in surprise that Clare was going to be sitting in the back with me.

"Hey Gorgeous" I told her with a smirk when she blushed.

"Hey handsome." She kissed my cheek. I wish we could go further but I guess that would be rude because her mom was right there.  
"Hey umm thanks Ms. Edwards for letting me come."

"Of course but you better be good" I had to laugh. Clare hit my arm and I faked and "OW".

"I promise I will be a good boy." I smirked and looked up at Clare and wiggled my eyebrows.

"You better." She said.

We finally made it to the airport, I helped Clare with her bags. We went through security and got on the plane. Surprisingly Me and Clare had a row to ourselves and her mom sat three rows behind us. This will be a fun ride.

"So Clare what do you want to do for three hours?" I smirked and look down at her.

"What do you want to do Goldsworthy?" she looked up and me a smiled a devilish smile. God the nerve of this girl, she wants to play a game with me. She knows I always win.

"I'll surprise you. Now go back to what you were doing before I interrupted you." She looked confused and took out her book and started reading. I waited about five minutes before I begun. I put my nose on her ear and then licked her ear. I heard her breath catch and smirked. Then I bent down and started to kiss her cheek and went down to her neck. I started to bit and suck on her neck when I heard her moan. That turned me on. I wish I could take her right now. I sat up and tore away from her neck to tease her. She looked up at me with a questioning look. It was too much. I crushed my lips on hers and stated kissing her like I never did before, but not too rough. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth to my surprise. She tasted so good and I wanted more. But I had to stop myself. So I tore away and looked at her in the eye, she leaned in again.

"I win blue eyes" she smirked.

We got of the plane and her mom got us a rent car and we drove to a two story house that she rented. It was huge and I was going to have some fun in this house. Clare caught me smirking.

"I'm on to you Goldsworthy." She took my hand and we went inside the house.

"Clare you and Eli go pick a room upstairs I'm going to start unpacking and get us something to eat." Her mom said.

"Okay" we both said and headed upstairs.  
Clare went down the hall and I followed and she opened the very last door and looked at me.

"This will be your room and mine will be right across from you." She blushed and moved to the side for I can walk in. It was a plain white room with a black bed. Not bad. I turned around and saw Clare had left. I guess to go unpack. I threw all my Clothes in the drawers and went to Clare's room. I walked in and all she had on was a bra and underwear and I couldn't move not even breath. She didn't notice me or hear me come in because she had her ipod on on and was picking out a dress. So before she would notice me I looked at her up and down. Damn did she have an amazing body. She was perfect and she was mine. She had on black which turned me on. I gulped and looked up and knocked. She jumped and turned around, blinked, an looked down and blushed.

"Can you leave for I can put some clothes on?" she asked

"Don't mind me Blues eyes, just pretend that I wasn't here." I smirked and saw her blush a beautiful shade of red.

She slipped on her dress and made her way to me and kissed me. She pulled back to quick and grinned. But I wasn't having that. I pushed her against he wall and kissed her and plunged my Tung into her mouth and I moved my hand to her hair and forced her lips onto mine harder. Then I moved my lips and groped her. She moaned and I smirked In victory and moved away.

"You will be mine Edwards but not today"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Clare, Eli come eat." Ms. Edwards called from down stairs.

After diner me and Clare told Mrs. Edwards goodnight and went upstairs. I kissed Clare goodnight and I was coming to see her when I knew her mom was asleep.

It's around 10:30 and I crawled out of my bed and made my way to Clare's.I had a idea. I walked In and she was awake, reading a book. I crawled in bed with her and whispered.

"Let's go"

"Where" she asked

"To the beach"

"Eli it's too late and what about my mom."

"Your mom's asleep and I think I would love to spend some time with just my lovely girlfriend." I smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and looked around.

"Okay but get out for I can put my bathing suit on."

"Alright" I walked out and went put on some Black swim pants and got a flashlight and a towel. I walked back and Clare had a short white cover-up.

We headed down stairs and made our way to the back door. We crossed the rode that went straight to the beach.

When we got there Clare took of her flip flops and sat down looking at the bright moon. She was so beautiful and I loved her. I loved her more than anything. I looked around and of course nobody would be at here this late at night.

"You want to go for a swim?" She nodded and I was going for her hand bur then she ran and giggled. I ran after her and grabbed her from behind and spun her around and set her down. She took of her White cover up and had on a strapless black bikini. I licked my lips and gulped. She was incredible.

"You like Mr. Goldsworthy?" she smiled and back up into the water. I nodded and just kept looking her up and down. I wanted to touch her everywhere.

"Speechless?" I took three long strides and kissed her hungrily and I wanted her. I put my hands behind her knees and hitched her up on my body, so her legs were around me. And I moved her deeper in to the water. I pulled away and looked at those ocean blue eyes that glow even the Dark. I loved her.

"I want you Eli." She said without a hint of hesitation.

"I love you so much Clare. I want you too. But you don't have to give me this."

"I love you too Eli and it's because I love you that I want too. I will love forever."

"I will love you forever too. You are the only girl for me."

"Take me Eli" I pulled off her clothes and we made love in the water.

I brought her out of the water and laid her on the towel. I laid beside her and felt loved and wanted. I was never leaving her. She's mine now and I'm all hers.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you Eli"

I then knew who I was spending the rest of my life with. Clare Edwards, the girl who I made love with under the moon.

**Hoped you liked it because I know I feel proud that I made this. I'm sorry I'm just not ready to do a sex scene lol :P I had to write this story. Please review and tell me what you think and this story is Complete sorry **** I want to think more about "Sing my love" and make it the best story ever and finish that before I move onto another big story. Much LOVE~Legitdegrassi**


End file.
